


Doctor'd!

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara gets to know the Twelfth Doctor, but things don't go as planned...</p><p>Milestone minific for the prompt "Twelfth Doctor as played by Tom Hiddleston".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor'd!

“They used to call me the Oncoming Storm, you know. I can be menacing.”

Clara sighed. “This again? Yes, Doctor. I know. You have a dark side. You can be menacing. You can go there. Etcetera. Now are we going to Zebrax Nine, or not?”

“Come, now, Clara - how can you tell me you’re not afraid…of this!” he spun around to face her, silly grin obfuscated by…

“Doctor, WHAT is on your face?!”

“It’s a mustache. I call it Wendy.”

Clara, bent double with laughter, straightened and took a breath, calming herself long enough to ask “…and let me guess - mustaches are cool?”

“Goodness, no. Mustaches are terrifying.”

“Okay, fine. If you say so. Just let me get a closer look…”

The Doctor jumped in surprise as he found himself handcuffed to the console. “What? Clara, what are you doing? And why do you have handcuffs?”

“Oh, I found a note from River. As for what…you’re getting a taste of your own medicine, Doctor. You can spend all day scaring the Oncoming Storm right out of yourself. I’m going home.”

As she skipped out the door, he heard her shout, “Doctor’d!”

**Author's Note:**

> If that made no sense at all, you probably want to watch [this](http://www.mtv.com/videos/movies/765213/lokid-with-tom-hiddleston.jhtml).


End file.
